


Howl Of The White Wolf

by XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX



Series: The White Wolf Trilogy [1]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Biting, Blood Magic, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Knotting, Light Angst, Little Sisters, Love at First Sight, Marriage, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, True Alpha, True Love, True Mates, Vampires, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf Turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX/pseuds/XxKittensAndCanoodlesxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17 year old River Uley is Sam's little sister. She's grown up with the La Push gang since she was a small child. It didn't even shock her to find out they were werewolves. But when mysterious deaths start happening around town, her brother calls in his old friend Minho to stay with the pack and fight the threat with them. As soon as Minho sees River he imprints. With the start of war on the horizon, can River find it in herself to accept the imprint to the white wolf Alpha or will they both fall prey to misunderstandings? *Minho/OC Twilight/Maze Runner Crossover Fic*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Howl Of The White Wolf Chapter 1

Howl of the White Wolf Chapter 1

Prologue  
Gig’s Harbor, Puget Sound Washington  
5:00 p.m.

The young dark haired boy stood on the dock of Gig’s Harbor as the waves crashed gently against the dock’s old wooden planks. It had been a good day of patrol and he and his pack had done well at keeping the evil away from the Island. Come to think of it, they hadn’t seen the malicious spirits on the beaches for quite some time. He wondered if that meant that they were taking a holiday from terrorizing their pack and the people of the Island. As he watched the glorious rays of pink and red shoot across the setting sky, he reflected back on his life as a Herron Island Protector. Ever since he was born he was told the legends of the Island and was prepared for his role as the pack’s Alpha. Long ago in ancient times, a Korean exploring expedition landed on the beaches of Herron Island and decided to settle on the abundant shores. The story goes that these settlers took all of the resources from the Island and in turn they angered the Ancient spirits of the land and sea. The spirits placed a curse on the generations to come that meant that every few hundred years, a child would be born from one of the original ancestors of the Island’s families and would serve for the rest of their lives as white wolves that had special abilities so they could guard the land from evil spirits. To this day, Minho and his pack roamed the beaches and forests of the Island as they protected their home with pride. But now as Minho stood on the docks watching as the day turned to night, he couldn’t help but think about how every male in his pack already had a mate. Except for him. He was only 18 years old and still lived a very human life despite his responsibilities as the Alpha. But he couldn’t help but wonder if his mate was out there, somewhere waiting for him to find her. Just as he was finishing that thought, he jumped slightly when his iPhone started to ring in the pocket of his cargo pants. Rolling his eyes he let out a huff of annoyance thinking that it was one of his pack mates calling about an issue on patrol. But when he checked the caller ID he was surprised to see his old Sam Uley’s name flash across the screen. Hitting the talk button he smiled as Sam’s rumbling voice was heard on the other end. “Minho? Are you there?” Minho let out a bark of laughter and shook his head. “Of course I am, dude. What’s up? It’s been ages since we’ve talked. I was meaning to come down to the Res and take a holiday but I’ve just been so busy with pack business. Ya know how it goes.” He could practically hear the sound of Sam rolling his eyes as a deep laugh sounded on the other end. “Yeah there’s been some…incidents on the Res and in Forks. I was wondering if you could take that holiday and come down to help us out. Prepare to stay for a while. There’s been leeches spotted and they’ve been making kills around town. The humans are starting to get suspicious. I could really use a hand if you’re up for a good fight.” Minho’s brows furrowed together as he turned and gazed out at the now darkened horizon. It had been years since he had seen Sam and been down to La Push and he knew that his pack would probably give him hell for leaving. But, the spirits that usually bothered the people of the Island seemed to be taking a holiday too so he figured, why not? “Alright. I’ll drive down tonight. I should be there early tomorrow morning. Let me get things settled with my pack and I’ll be there as soon as I can. I can always tell when something’s stressing you out and apparently these fucking leeches are doing nothing to help with your much needed stress relief.” Sam let out a relieved sigh and Minho knew that he was smiling that goofy ass smile that he usually did when he got him to agree with him. “Thanks bro. I’ll see you soon. I have to get the pack to school tomorrow morning, but Emily should be home and she can get you settled. We’ll talk more soon. Later, Min.” Before Minho could even respond he heard the tell-tale click on the other line and shook his head wondering what exactly he had just gotten himself into. Turning to go off towards where the pack house was, he glanced one more time out at the rolling sea and wished on the light of the moon that maybe, just maybe his mate would reveal herself soon.


	2. Howl Of The White Wolf Chapter 2

Howl of the White Wolf Chapter 2

“RIVER ULEY! You’re gonna be late for school again! Hurry up and get dressed so we can leave already!” She heard her brother say as she checked her t shirt and blue jeans one more time before slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder and heading downstairs for the welcome wagon that was sure to be gathered around the kitchen table. Being the little sister of the Alpha definitely had its advantages and disadvantages. Sam and Emily always told her though that they wouldn’t show favorites even though she was Sam’s sister. Growing up around the pack was something wonderful and being best friends with Jacob Black was perfection. She always found herself counting her lucky stars that Sam and Emily had taken her in when her father had gone to jail. The life that she lived with her brother and the pack was so different from the horrors that she had witnessed when Joseph Uley was around. Shaking her head, she rid herself of those memories before walking into the kitchen where she was greeted with various “Hi’s and Hellos.” As she walked past Jacob who was currently scarfing down a blueberry muffin, she whacked the back of his head before taking a seat next to him. “Ow! River what the fuck?” He whined as he rubbed the sore spot that now lay on his skull. “You know what that was for.” She said quietly as she buttered a roll and stuck it in her mouth. Jacob looked confused for a moment as Quil and Embry snickered behind their hands. “Yeah Jake it’s not like you totally went digging around in Riv’s underwear drawer last night.” Embry said as Emily whirled around and smacked Jacob’s head with a wooden spoon. “Jacob Black! What did I tell you about leaving River’s personal things alone? Growing girls need to have space to have private things where grubby boys like yourself won’t touch them.” She scolded just as Sam and Paul entered the room. Paul quirked an eyebrow at them and River could’ve sworn she could see steam billowing out of her brother’s ears. “Damnit Jacob I told you last time what would happen if you did it again. You get double patrols for the next week and you get to apologize to River about invading her privacy.” He said sternly as Jacob visibly paled. Turning to his best friend he licked his lips and met her cocoa eyes with a puppy dog look that he had mastered over the years. “I’m sorry River for invading your privacy.” He repeated robotically making both she and Sam quirk an identical Uley eyebrow at him. “And?” Sam said as he gave him a look and crossed his arms over his chest. Jacob gulped and gave her a small smile making her heart warm. “And it will not happen again. I promise.” Before he could even finish, she wrapped her arms around him and squeezed hard making him let out a very unmanly giggle. “Hehe thanks Riv. So we’re cool now?” Nodding she kissed his cheek making his blush deepen. “Yeah Jake. We’re cool.” Sam clapped his hands making them all jump at attention as they turned and saw that he had his car keys in one hand and a travel mug of coffee in the other. “Alright kids. Enough of that. Time for you guys to go learn something other than video games and cliff diving.” He said with a smirk making Emily giggle as they all groaned. “But video games are the way of the future…” Quil mumbled as Sam ushered all of them out of the door. As they were leaving, there was the sound of a something crashing to the ground making Sam run out to the yard. There he saw that the boys were standing and staring at a tall muscular Asian boy who had just dropped a bunch of boxes on the driveway. Sam smiled and started to walk forwards when he spotted Minho but froze in place as he watched his friend’s jaw slack and his eyes glaze over. The worst part was, he was imprinting. Even worse, he just imprinted on River. Sam growled and ran at Minho knocking him to the ground as River fell to grass unconscious. “What the fuck did you just do?!” He roared as Minho threw his hands up to defend himself. “I couldn’t help it! She’s my mate!” He gritted out as Sam punched Minho hard. They continued fighting before an ear splitting scream broke through all the noise. Sam whirled around as he saw Emily on her knees next to his unconscious little sister. Sam turned around slowly and set his face into a hardened glare as he pointed over to where Emily cradled River’s head in her lap. “Imprinting, okay. Being her mate, okay. THAT not okay!” Minho cringed and took a step forward but Jacob held out his arm effectively blocking him. “Oh hell no. You don’t just fucking do some weird imprint thing that knocks Riv out and expect to be allowed near her again. Over my dead body.” He growled out making Minho’s eyes narrow and a growl rip from his throat. Shoving Jacob off of him, he quickly followed Emily and Sam into the house where Embry had carried her to the couch. Dropping to his knees next to her, he brushed a piece of her long black hair out of her eyes and placed a gentle kiss on her lips making all of the La Push wolves growl loudly. He slowly turned and crouched low as his canines lengthened and his eyes turned pitch black. “ENOUGH! None of you pups are going to stop me from being with my mate so if you’ve got a problem with that then fuck off now.” Sam stepped forward and ran a hand through his mess black hair before sighing and holding up his hands in mock surrender. “Min, we’re not trying to stop you from spending time with my sister. We’re just trying to figure out what the fuck just happened. Do you know why she passed out on the lawn after you imprinted on her? As far as I know that’s not the way imprinting happens in our tribe.” Minho let out an exasperated sigh of his own as he gestured for them to take a seat. When all the wolves were seated on the chairs and couches, he took his mate’s hand and gently rubbed his thumb over her knuckles relishing in the way her soft skin felt against his own. “That’s because this is a different type of imprinting.” He started as all of the wolves exchanged a look and Sam gestured for him to continue. “The way imprinting works in my tribe is not only binding our wolves to our mate, but also our souls. What just happened has happened to every female mate that exists in my tribe. In the moment her eyes met mine, our souls became bound together for all of eternity. When it happens to a mate that’s human, it can sometimes overwhelm their bodies and they pass out. She should be waking up fairly soon I think. The energy coma never lasts very long.” Quil looked over at Sam before meeting Minho’s eyes. “So does that mean that now that she’s your mate that she has to come live with your pack back wherever you came from?” Minho and Sam’s eyes met for a brief moment and a pained expression crossed over both their features. “Yes and No. Since she’s young, I will stay with her until she gets old enough where she can join my pack. But she will have to attend regular pack meetings and tribal council which will be happening back on the island. Sam called me and asked me to stay here for a few weeks anyways so I could help take care of the leech problem so I’ll just stay wherever my mate is staying.” He said as he looked up at Sam and got a nod from the Alpha. “Yeah. You can stay here while River adjusts to the news of the imprint and the thought of you mating. She’s still in school so that’s where she’ll be during weekdays. If you want I can call in a favor and have you enrolled at the Reservation High School with the rest of the pack. I know we already graduated last year but I think it would be good for you to keep an eye on her.” At that Jacob scowled as he sat haphazardly on a beat up arm chair across from them. “We can take care of Riv just fine. We don’t need him following her around all the time.” Sam rolled his eyes as Minho quirked an eyebrow at him while smirking. “Oh? Is that because you have a little crush on my mate? I’ll just say this for you then. She’s mine now and I will watch her and be with her no matter what. She’s going to be my wife one day and I refuse to let anything happen to her. But yes, I’ll allow you to still harbor that doomed crush even though you know now that it won’t go anywhere.” He quipped making everyone snicker except for Jacob who looked rather put out by the whole thing. Sam stood and took his keys out of his pocket before he took a sip of his now ice cold coffee. “Alright guys. We’ll let Min and Emily stay with River now. You all need to get to school. I’ll walk you into school myself and let the office know that there was a family emergency.” He said casually as all of the boys groaned loudly making Emily and Minho chuckle. Minho fake saluted them as they made their way out the door as Emily began to go back to her cooking. “No worries dude. I’ll take good care of her.” Jacob grumbled before calling out to his best friend’s new love interest. “You better!” Shaking his head, Minho stood and went to the window where he watched Sam’s car pull out of the driveway. Once the car was out of sight, he picked his little mate up and rested her small body in his lap as he stroked his fingers through her hair. “Guess it’s just you and me now, little one.” He whispered before his lips found hers once again.


	3. Howl Of The White Wolf Chapter 3

Howl Of The White Wolf Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys. I know this story hasn’t gotten as big of a response as I thought it would but still I want to continue to write this particular trilogy so hopefully responses will pick up over time. I’m not expecting any of my new twilight stories to be quite as popular as Maiden Of The Wolves but we’ll just see I guess. 

River slowly opened her eyes and put a hand on her forehead as a sharp pain went through her skull. 

She let out a wince as the pain intensified but then faded when a large hand touched down onto her forehead. 

The face of a boy with olive skin and gorgeous dark eyes came into view and she felt herself suddenly relax completely as a wave of recognition washed over her. 

This was the boy who she had seen earlier out in the yard when she was leaving to go to school. 

She watched as his eyes studied her and his lips formed a small smile as he looked down at her with a look of pure adoration. 

“How are you feeling little one?” His deep voice rumbled making a shiver go down her spine. 

“Tired...Sore…” She mumbled as his thumb brushed down her jawline. 

“It’ll take some time for you to adjust to the strength of our imprint.” He said gently as her brows furrowed in confusion.

“Imprint? What do you mean imprint?” She asked as she quickly sat up but then regretted it as her head started to spin. 

The boy studied her for a moment with a soft smile before rubbing soothing circles on her bare leg. 

“Maybe it’s best that I tell you who I am before I explain everything. My name’s Minho and I’m the Alpha of the Herron Island Pack. Your brother and I are old friends and he called to ask me to help with the problems happening in town. Believe me, it was a shock for me too when I found you and imprinted. I can’t say I’m not happy about it though.” 

He said as he gave her an ear to ear grin as his eyes scanned over her body subtly. 

River’s eyes widened when she realized what he meant. 

Minho had imprinted on her and now she was bound to him for the rest of her life if she accepted the imprint. 

“What if I don’t want to accept the imprint?” She said as her voice shook slightly. 

Minho’s smile fell and his eyes held a pain deep inside of them that made her heart clench in her chest. 

He looked away and let out a sigh before meeting her eyes with an unsure expression. 

“That’s the thing. The way my pack imprints is very different from yours. It’s not just our wolves that are bond to our imprints. It’s our souls as well. The moment my eyes met yours your soul was bound to mine forever. I’m afraid there’s no way for you to get out of being my imprint.”  
He said quietly as his eyes watched her face for any sign of what she was feeling. 

River blinked before she shakily got off the couch and let her tears flow freely. 

“I…don’t know…I’m scared.” She whimpered as Minho rose to his feet and tried to take her into his arms. 

But his face flashed with a hurt expression when she backed away from him and ran up the stairs to her room where she slammed the door loudly. 

Minho hung his head in shame and sat on the bottom of the stairs wishing that he had never caused the young girl so much pain. 

He didn’t even notice when Emily came in and sat down beside him.

“Don’t worry Minho. She’ll come around. She’s so young. She’s just scared right now. This is all new for her and you can’t expect her to not have some type of reaction to you binding her soul to you. Just give it time. Take a walk. Do what you need to so you can feel better and come back for a better meeting with her.”  
Emily said with a small smile which Minho was more than grateful for at that moment. 

Running a hand through his shaggy black hair he nodded and decided that Sam’s fiancé was right. 

He couldn’t expected her to be willing to fall in love with him with her being so young. 

He needed to take the time to get to know her and build her trust before he could make her fall for him. 

Deciding to take a walk through the woods, he thanked Emily and headed out the back door of the house and into the tree line. 

The sounds of the forest soothed him and made him a little homesick for his island and the pack of friends that always were with him wherever he went. 

But the cool evening air helped his mind to process the first meeting that he had with his mate. 

Time. That was what it would take for her to accept the imprint. 

He had faith in their bond that everything would work out for the better. 

He smiled as he felt warmth spreading throughout his body and knew that it wasn’t coming from him but from the young girl that had become his everything. 

Maybe, there would be a chance of happiness after all.


	4. Howl Of The White Wolf Chapter 4

Howl of the White Wolf Chapter 4

The sky had grown shady and as the sun began to set over La Push, River sat on her window seat in her dim bedroom wishing that she wasn’t so frightened to accept Minho. 

She knew that when her brother had imprinted on Emily, there had been an accident where he had marred Emily’s beautiful face forever.

Memories of that day flashed in her mind and a new onslaught of tears began to fall down her cheeks when she remembered that even though Sam had almost killed his imprint, she still forgave him and they had gotten engaged soon after. 

She didn’t think that when she got imprinted on that she’d be this sensitive about the whole thing. 

Sam and Emily had always told her that because of her Uley linage she would either phase into a wolf like Sam or become an Imprint like Emily. 

 

She was undeniably relieved that she hadn’t phased but the seriousness of the situation around her imprint scared her. 

Minho had explained that he was the Alpha of the Heron Island pack and that instead of just linking them through the imprint, they were now soul bound as well. 

She had never known any other wolves that had been soul bound but whatever that meant sounded serious and wanted to know more. 

But she also knew she couldn’t wait long to tell Minho her decision because just like with Emily and Sam, if she took too long Minho might lose control of his wolf if he became frustrated. 

As she was in deep thought looking out over the waves from her bedroom window, a soft knock sounded on her door making her jump in surprise. 

“Who is it?” She called out expecting Sam to come barging in, but when Emily walked in she felt relieved for the second time that day. 

Ever since her mom had died when she was little, Emily had become the mom that she never got to have. 

The kind Quileute woman had taken her in just as if she was her own daughter and River was forever thankful for her love and support. 

“It’s just me. How are you doing, sweetie? I now that this is all a lot to take in but I promise it’ll all turn out okay. I thought maybe we could have a little chat and I could answer any questions you might have.” She said gently as she took a seat next to her on the bench. 

“Okay…um…How do you and Sam know Minho?” River asked as Emily grabbed a tissue off of her bedside table and blotted at her eyes. 

A grin spread across Emily’s lips as she retold the story that Sam had always told her. 

“Well when Sam was little, before you were born your mother took him and ran away from your father and ended up renting a small room at a bed and breakfast on Heron Island. The bed and breakfast was owned by Minho’s mother.

Minho’s father had died when he was a baby, so to make a living she started the bed and breakfast. Needless to say, Minho and your brother became best friends. They were joined at the hip and wherever one would go the other would always follow. That is, until your mother decided to return to La Push to give your father another chance.

Everyone on the island was crushed when they left. Especially Minho and his mother. Sam and Minho began exchanging letters and would write to each other all the time. When both of them grew old enough, your brother started spending the summer at Heron Island.

Shortly after you were born, your mother died and Sam moved you and him in with Billy and Jacob. Sam stopped going to visit Minho and his mother but Minho has always remained your brother’s best friend.” Emily said as River mulled over her words. 

She was really little when Sam and she went to live with Billy and Jacob. 

And when Sam was old enough to take care of her on his own, they had moved into this house where Sam and eventually Emily raised her. 

She could relate to how Sam and Minho became best friends because it was exactly how Jacob and she had become best friends. 

Hearting the story had put her mind more at ease as she smiled and looked up at Emily. 

“What’s he like…ya know…Minho?” 

Emily laughed and glanced out into the hall before answering her question. 

River thought for a moment that she heard quiet laughter in the hall but when no one appeared in front of her door she figured she was hearing things. 

Emily smiled knowingly down at the young girl knowing that her asking about Minho was a very good sign for them to start their relationship in the right way. Just like her brother, River had always been a curious girl who always made sure to question everything before she gave an answer. She was worried that Sam and Minho would try and push River to accept the imprint right away, but surprisingly they had let her decide things on her own. She and Sam had always taught her that the imprint bond was a gift and that she should always accept it without hesitation if it ever happened to her. Knowing that River would eventually make the right decision, she smiled and placed her hands in her lap as she thought of a good way to describe her fiancé’s best friend. 

“Well Minho is a very sweet wolf who has to be very tough at times because of the stress of running his own pack, but he’s very gentle and loving and I know for a fact that if you choose to accept his imprint, that he’ll make you his number one priority and give you a life that you could only have dreamed of.”

River nodded and remembered the feeling she got when he kissed her when she had first woken up and she knew that what Emily said was the truth. 

Somehow she and Minho would find a way to make their bond work. 

In that moment she knew what her answer was. 

“I want to see him. To apologize for being so….uncertain.” She said as Emily threw her arms around her and hugged her like her life depended on it. 

“That’s my girl! Come on, I do believe that there have been several wolves eavesdropping this entire time.”

She whispered knowing full well that Sam and the others could hear her from where they were leaning up against the wall outside the room. 

River rolled her eyes and quirked an eyebrow when they got out into the hall and saw that Sam, Minho and the rest of the pack had created a wolf puppy pile and were looking up at them with sheepish expressions.

“It was his idea.” Minho said as he pointed a finger at Sam whose jaw dropped in horror. 

“Dude! Friends don’t fucking tell on their friends! What the hell?” He whined as Minho rolled his eyes and he and the others got to their feet. 

Minho’s eyes quickly found his mate’s and he tilted his head to the side slightly as he silently asked for permission. 

River gave a nod and smiled as he quickly crossed the distance in between them and gently took her hands in his own. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” He asked as he looked down at her with a concerned expression.

“I’m alright. Just made up my mind.” She said giving him a coy look that made him quirk an eyebrow at her. 

“And what decision have you come to?” He asked as a hint of nervousness sounded in his tone. 

She took a deep breath and gave his hands a squeeze. “I accept your imprint.” She breathed and before she knew what hit her, Minho’s arms encased her small body and pulled her close as he bent down and kissed her so hard it made her see stars.

“Aw, shit. Really? Really guys? Did you have to fucking make out when I’m standing right here?” Sam whined as Emily hit his shoulder making him let out a very unmanly yelp. 

“Oh behave. They’re having a moment.” She said as he rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah well, can we have a moment while eating dinner? I’m starving so…” Paul said as everyone turned and gave him a look. 

“My best friend just got imprinted on and all you can think about is dinner?” Jacob said as he gave a what the fuck look to his pack brother. 

“Well uh…I’m kinda wasting away over here too.” Quil said as Jacob and Emily rolled their eyes in tandem. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll go start dinner. Stay out of trouble.” Emily said as a chorus’s of yes mom echoed through the hall. 

The pack pushed past Minho and River who were still in the lip lock of the century and hurried downstairs where the food would soon be ready. 

Sam gave the two teens a withering look before reluctantly stomping down the stairs. 

When she and Minho finally pulled away they both burst out laughing and tears started to spring to her eyes as she remembered the look on her brother’s face when Minho kissed her. 

“Oh fuck that was great.” She wheezed as Minho held her up and leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

“True story, girl.” He said as her laughter finally died down. 

“So…dinner won’t be ready for like another 45 minutes…any suggestions on what we should do?” Minho asked as he looked down at his mate whose cheeks were flushed a bright pink and her eyes sparkled as they met his. 

But he got no answer as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into her bedroom before slamming the door leaving her and her mate to have some much needed quality time without the peeping eyes of the rest of the world. 

Life was good. Everything turned out okay and love was in the air. 

Everything seemed to be falling into place, or was it?


	5. Howl Of The White Wolf Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright so I apologize for the long wait for this chapter, but I’ve been thinking about how I’m going to go about creating this story. I may keep some things canon. I’m not sure yet though. I never keep things canon. But anyways, I see I still have a few followers on this story which is great! Woo! Thanks guys! Just so we can be clear on River and Minho’s ages, River is 17 turning 18 and Minho is 18 turning 19 at the beginning of the story. I wasn’t gonna make it creepy with a really weird age gap so when I say River’s really young I really mean she’s immature. Now that we’ve got that straightened out, let’s go find us some wolves!-MoonLitShadow/Kitty

Howl Of The White Wolf Chapter 5

 

After dinner that night, Minho and River were curled up on her bed watching a movie while the rest of the pack went on patrol. 

Emily and Sam had told her that Minho could sleep in her room tonight but that would be all that they would be doing. 

Both she and Minho agreed, without mentioning the epic make out session that they had shared just before dinner. 

River felt instantly comfortable with her mate as soon as things had quieted down. 

Minho was very sweet and accommodating to her as they got used to each other. 

The white wolf pulled his mate into his lap and threw a blanket over them making her squirm and giggle. 

“Minho, we’re supposed to be watching the movie!”

She laughed as he tickled her sides before pulling her close and kissing her lips hungrily. 

“This movie sucks. I wanna get to know you better.”

He said as he waggled his eyebrows at her. 

River rolled her eyes and put her hands on his chest. 

“We said that we were going to try and take it slow. Now the keyword there is TRY but still. Let’s watch the movie. We can make out later when everyone’s asleep.” 

She said as he let out a whimper before nuzzling his nose into her hair. 

“But…I just found you today. Don’t I get to have a little fun?” He whined as she ran her fingers through his messy hair and kissed the top of his head. 

“Of course we can have fun. But we both have school tomorrow. We’re going to need to get at least a little sleep.” She said gently as he shook his head and nipped at her neck with his fangs. 

“Yeah. School. The thing that I already graduated from last year. Ugh…If you weren’t my mate I would’ve never agreed to go back to school.”

He said as she pulled back and looked into his eyes. 

“I think you’ll live. Besides, because you’ve done it already; you’ll be able to practically teach the rest of us everything that you know so we can graduate too.” 

He slowly nodded knowing that he wouldn’t win this argument. 

“Fine. I’ll help you all get good grades.” He said as she smiled brightly and placed a kiss on each of his cheeks before slowly kissing his mouth. 

River ran her tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance as he moaned and let her explore his mouth. 

His fangs lengthened slightly and he nipped at her lips making her gasp and moan at the new sensation. 

So much for taking it slow. 

They both were already crazy over each other and knew that since they were soul bound neither of them would ever go anywhere.

Which created a spark between them that had turned into a burning flame. 

River craved him just as much as he craved her and she knew that it wouldn’t be long before they completed the final step of their mating. 

The thought excited her and she eagerly kissed Minho back as his hands began to sink lower on her hips. 

His large hands cupped her ass and squeezed making her moan in his mouth. 

He let out a deep rumbling growl that turned into a whimper before he forced himself to pull back and calm the raging storm of emotions inside of his heart. 

“As much as I want to complete the mating process with you, I think we should wait just a little bit until things calm down around here. Because even though I found you, I still have to take care of the leech problems with your brother.”   
He panted as she nodded silently and lay back in his arms. 

“You’re right. We should wait. Besides, we don’t even have the house to ourselves tonight.” She said as she gave him a tired smile. 

And just as if fate was proving her point, they heard loud voices coming from downstairs and heard the front door open and close. 

Both of them exchanged a look and then rolled their eyes. 

“Guess movie night’s over…” River grumbled as Minho sighed and pulled the blanket off of them. 

“We should go downstairs and find out what’s happening. Something tells me there’s more going on than what we’ve been told.” Minho said as he took her hand and pulled her to her feet. 

River went to move towards the door, but Minho pulled her back into his arms and rested his hands low on her pajama clad hips.

“I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anything in my entire life. Don’t worry about us having to wait to have sex. When it happens, it’ll be magical. I promise.” He said as he placed a lingering kiss on her lips before pulling away and taking her hand in his. 

River touched her lips and blushed at her mate’s words as he led her down the stairs and into the kitchen where she was surprised to see Billy Black, Jacob’s father and the rest of the pack huddled around the kitchen table. 

“Billy!!!” She cried as she raced over to the older man and gave him a bear hug. 

“Easy, darlin. I’m an old man now.” He chided playfully as he took her into his arms. 

Billy then looked over her shoulder and spied Minho standing protectively behind her. 

“Minho. It’s been too long. How is your mother?” He asked as Minho smiled and shook his hand. 

“She’s doing well, thanks. Heard there was a leech problem so I came to help out.” Minho said as Billy’s smile dropped and he nodded with a grave expression. 

“It’s good of you to come. Thank you for coming on such short notice. There seems to be multiple leeches in the area hunting humans. We have yet to contact the Cullen’s to ask about their knowledge of the incidents. But I see you’ve found something special in these trying times.” He said as he glanced over at River who had come to stand in front of her mate. 

Minho nodded and wrapped his arms protectively around his mate’s shoulders. 

“Yeah. I found out today that River’s my mate.” He said as Billy gave him a small smile. 

“Keep her safe, Alpha. Who knows what these leeches are after?” He said as Minho nodded. 

River took a peek up at her mate whose carefree expression had gone away for the moment, replaced with his hardened Alpha gaze. 

Just as Sam was say something, a loud knock sounded on the front door making her jump and the rest of the wolves get to their feet. 

Minho frowned at the frightened energy that was rolling off his mate in waves. 

Tightening his grip on her, he placed a reassuring kiss on her temple before listening carefully as Sam went and answered the door. 

“Hey Sam, are Billy and Jacob here?” A familiar voice asked as they all breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Yes they are, Charlie. Please come in.” Sam said as Minho took her hand and moved them to the back of the room where he could listen in to the newcomer’s conversation. 

“Hey Charlie. Heard you were looking for us.” Billy said as he wheeled himself over to where his best friend stood in the doorway to the kitchen. 

“Yes I am. I got a call from Renee a few minutes ago saying that she wants Bella to come stay in Forks with me for a year.” The police chief said as he smiled at all of them. 

“Wait…Bella from when we were kids?” Jacob asked as he exchanged a look with River and the rest of the pack members. 

“Yup. Can’t believe you still remember each other.” Charlie laughed as he scratched his head awkwardly.

“That was the girl that I threw a mud pie at right?” River asked as Sam and Emily gave her a look while Jacob’s eyes lit up. 

“There will be no repeats of that day, missy.” Emily warned as Sam nodded in agreement. 

“If there’s any way that we can help you prepare for her arrival, please let us know.” Sam said as Charlie nodded and looked over to Billy. 

“Actually there is something that you could help with. Bella’s 17 and she drives now. I was wondering if I could buy that old truck off of you and have Jake fix it up so I can give it to her for an early birthday present.” 

He said as River looked over at Jacob who seemed delighted at the fact that he’d get to work on another car. 

Billy smiled and nodded. 

“Sure! Jake would love to fix it up. He’s learned so much since the last time he gave it a go.” He said as Jacob blushed and Sam rolled his eyes. 

River giggled remembering how Jake had tried to fix Sam’s old car and ended up making it unusable. 

Sam had to sell it the next day and get a one. 

To this day, her brother never trusted Jake with any type of expensive property that he owned. 

“I’ll do better this time…” Jacob muttered as River gave him a thumbs up and Sam gave them a weary look. 

“Then it’s settled. I’ll walk you out and we can talk prices for the truck. Jacob can start working on it tomorrow after school.” Billy said as he gave Charlie a smile and followed him and Sam out of the kitchen. 

Before Sam left the kitchen, he turned to all of the pack members and pointed to Minho, Paul and Jared.

“Min, I’d like you to go with Jared and Paul to run patrols tonight so you can get a sense of what’s going on. The rest of you I want you to go home and get some rest. No one walks alone tonight. River, its bedtime. Say goodnight to Minho.” He instructed as everyone nodded.

River turned in Minho’s arms so she could face him and peppered his face with feather light kisses. 

“Goodnight, Min. I’ll see you tomorrow.” She whispered as he let out a small groan at the feeling of her lips on his skin. 

“Goodnight, babe. I’ll be home sometime tonight. Get some sleep.” He said as he gave her one more kiss and then pulled away to go speak with Jared and Paul about the patrols. 

River took one last look around the kitchen at her friends and family before she headed upstairs to bed. 

As she crawled underneath her covers that night, she sighed in happiness.

All of her blankets and covers smelled like Minho and it soothed her as she fell into a deep slumber.


	6. Howl Of The White Wolf Chapter 6

Howl of the White Wolf Chapter 6  
A/N: Yes, I am continuing this story as well. No, I will not abandon it. And I do apologize for this sorta being a filler chapter. I lost the word document with my notes on the plot of this particular story so I’m kinda trying to buy myself some time until I figure it out more. But hopefully it’s still a good chapter.-MoonlitShadow

The next morning, River blinked her eyes open slowly and glanced over at the clock on her bedside table seeing that she had only fifteen more minutes before her alarm for school went off. She yawned and stretched before sitting up and looking around her room sleepily. She noticed that Minho was nowhere to be found and she wondered if that meant they had found something when they were patrolling. Deciding that she would ask the next time she saw him, she yawned again and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail before sliding out of bed and making her way to the bathroom to get ready for school. 

After a quick, hot shower she made her way back into her bedroom and smiled when she saw that Minho was sitting cross legged on her bed waiting for her. “Good morning, babe.” She said sweetly as she made her way into his waiting arms. “Mmm…Good morning, gorgeous.” He said as his voice became deep and husky at the sight of her wrapped only in a soft white towel. His hands ran down her back slowly and slide underneath her towel for just a moment and he smirked when she let out a small gasp of surprise pleasure. “I missed you.” He said simply as he leaned down kissed her gently. River smiled against his lips before pulling back and looking up at him with a look of pure adoration. “I missed you too, Min.” She said as she adopted the nickname that her brother already called him. He let out a huff of annoyance when she detangled herself from his arms and went to find an outfit for the day. “How was patrol last night?” She asked as he watched her flick through the closet full of clothes. Minho’s eyes darkened for a moment wondering if he should tell her the truth about what they found or whether or not he should listen to Sam’s plea to not tell her what had happened. The awkward silence that filled the room was enough to make her turn and look at him with curiosity dancing in her brown orbs. “Is everything okay? What happened?” She asked as his dark eyes met her own and held her gaze for several seconds before he responded quietly. “We caught the scent of a Cold One in the forest behind the Res last night and we followed it for several miles leading to Forks where we stumbled upon a camp of hikers that had been killed and drained of all their blood.” He said as River dropped the dress that she was currently holding and stared at him in shock. “Did you call Charlie?” She asked as she clasped her hands together trying to keep them from trembling. Minho nodded with a solemn expression as his dark eyes assessed her reaction carefully. “Sam called him the moment we found them. Everyone went down to the station for questioning. We just got back about an hour ago.” River nodded as her eyes dropped to the floor. “Did Charlie suspect anything?” She asked as Minho shook his head firmly. “No. We had Sam tell him that it looked like an animal attack.” He said as she looked up at him in surprise. “But doesn’t that mean the Forks police will be out in the woods looking specifically for an animal that could’ve done this?” She said as Minho sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair knowing exactly what she was referring to. “You know Sam and I can take care of ourselves. The pack is just as capable of defending themselves.” He said as she shook her head in disbelief. “This is going to be a disaster.” She said quietly as Minho couldn’t help but nod in honest agreement. “It probably will be but as far as I can tell, Sam and the pack are well prepared for anything that may happen.” He said as he slowly got to his feet and made his way over to where she was standing. “What if something goes wrong, Minho?” She pressed as he shook his head against and took her into his arms. “Everything will be fine, babe. Let us take care of it.” He said as he pulled back and looked down at her with a stern look. “Stay out of the woods, River. And keep close to your brother and the rest of the pack.” River nodded once before resting her head onto his hard chest. She knew that tone better than anyone. Being an Alpha’s younger sister meant that it had been used more than once on her as well as the rest of the pack. She knew better than disregard an Alpha’s orders and especially ones that came from her mate. 

Minho tightened his grip on her and held her close for several moments before Sam’s voice called out to them from downstairs. “River! Minho! It’s time for school! Stop messing around and get ready!” Minho took the opportunity to roll his eyes as River giggled and nuzzled her nose into his chest. “Let’s get this show on the road then.” Minho muttered as he released his mate from his hold and turned to make his way out of the room. The sound of his mate’s voice stopped him as he turned and faced her. “Minho, thank you.” She said quietly as he gave her a heartwarming smile and nodded before leaving her to get ready. He wasn’t surprised when he found Emily waiting outside her door for him and as he stepped into the hallway, he carefully clicked his mate’s bedroom door shut so there wouldn’t be a chance that they would be overheard. “You told her didn’t you?” Emily said bluntly as she crossed her arms over her chest and regarded him warily. Minho nodded and leaned up against the wall. “She needed to know. If she’s going to be mated to me then she’s going to need to know everything that happens within the pack.” He said simply as Emily watched him silently. “Be careful with her, Minho.” She warned as his eyes met her own. Minho nodded again just as Sam made his way up onto the upstairs landing. “Everything alright up here?” He asked as they both nodded and gave him reassuring smiles. “Good. So you ready to go back to school, Min?” He asked as Minho rolled his eyes and scoffed at his best friend. “Hell no. If it weren’t for your sister being my mate…” He trailed off knowing that Sam and Emily knew exactly what he meant. “Yeah whatever. Keep an eye on them will you?” Sam said as Minho nodded and reached out to pat Sam’s shoulder. “No worries, bro. I got this.” He said just as River opened her door and stepped out into the hallway. She looked between all three of them and rolled her eyes before coming to stand beside Minho. Minho’s eyes roamed over his mate’s slender figure noticing how the particular pink sweater and dark wash jeans that she wore clung to her curves in all the right places. He let out a growl of approval making Sam immediately shoot him a glare and warning growl of his own. “Knock it off, Sammy.” River said as she glared at her big brother who had the decency to look somewhat ashamed. “He was checking you out…” Sam whined earning himself a smack on the shoulder from Emily who now wore an identical glare to his sister’s. “Let it go, Sam. She’s soon to be a mated imprint. Her mate is bound to notice that she’s practically a grown woman by now.” She said as she sent a knowing smile over to Minho whose eyes sparkled with mischief as they looked over at River who wore a faint blush on her tan cheeks. Just then, the rest of the pack bounded into the house with loud shouting and several banging noises following them making both Emily and Sam sigh heavily. “Time to go.” Sam practically groaned as Emily nodded and took his hand leading him down the stairs to greet the rest of the pack. “You have three minutes to be downstairs before I come back up here.” Sam said over his shoulder on his way down. As soon as Sam had reached the downstairs, Minho turned and quickly backed his mate against the wall and planted a fiery kiss on her lips that made her head spin with pleasure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her nails into his shoulders as his hands began to trail down her body and towards the edge of her sweater. Minho’s fingers brushed along the top of her jeans against her bare skin making her shiver at his gentle touch. Minho groaned when he dipped his fingers down past the waist band of her jeans and felt the top of her lacey underwear. “Mine…” He growled as his eyes flashed brightly and he dipped his head down to her neck and began nibbling at her. “Yes yours.” River moaned biting her lip to keep the sounds of pleasure from reaching the pack downstairs. Just as Minho’s other hand was about to pop open the button of her jeans, Sam’s voice called out from the downstairs making them immediately pull apart. “Minho you better not be doing what I think you’re doing!” He growled making River blush harder. “Wouldn’t think of it, Sammy!” Minho called down the stairs loudly making the rest of the pack snicker. River gathered up her backpack and headed down the stairs quickly followed by Minho who wore a smug expression. Sam narrowed his eyes at the two as they entered the kitchen and Jacob’s face scrunched up in a disgusted expression. “Ew, what’s that smell?” He asked making Sam let out a growl and Minho smile proudly. “Nothing you need to know about.” Emily said carefully as she placed a hand on Sam’s bicep to stop him from challenging Minho right then and there. River’s eyes widened in embarrassment when she realized what they were talking about and she immediately turned and left the room with Minho closely on her heels. 

“River! Come on. It’s okay! You don’t have to be embarrassed!” Minho called after her as she made her way out onto the back deck that led to the large back yard that faced the vast woods surrounding the Reservation. River huffed out a breath and tried to gather her thoughts before addressing her mate. Minho stopped a few feet away from her and watched her closely noticing how tense she was. River turned slowly to face him and crossed her arms over her chest before leaning back against the railing of the deck. “Okay here’s the deal, Min. We can fool around all you want but we save our actual mating for after we figure out what we’re gonna do with this Cold One issue we’re all dealing with currently. And anything that we do when we fool around will remain just between us. This is non-negotiable. I know that you, Emily and Sam think that you’re doing what’s best for me by not including me in your little meetings about our relationship and mating but that’s not how this is going to work. I want more control in our situation than what’s been given to me. And I’m determined to get it one way or another so either you help me get this under control or I’ll do it without you.” She said firmly making Minho’s eyes widen to a comical proportion and made him take an involuntary step back. Swallowing hard, he glanced back at the open back door that lead into the living room knowing that Sam and the others could hear every word they said. Biting his lip, he turned back to his mate who he wasn’t sure whether or not if she was angry with him or their situation in general but either way he didn’t want to upset her further. Just as he was about to respond, River let out another huff of annoyance before rolling her eyes at him and stalking back into the house leaving him alone and confused for the first time in a long time. “What the hell just happened?” Sam asked as he came out to join his troubled friend on the back deck. Minho shook his head and shrugged as Sam and he both strained their hearing to listen to Emily comforting River while the other members of the pack acted as a support system to them. Sam rolled his eyes and looked up at the cloudy skies above them noticing that a rain storm was rolling in rather quickly. As if to prove his point, several rain drops began to fall from the sky making him realize that it was best they get on with their day and let his sister and his best friend sort out their own issues. “Alright well come on then. Might as well get you to school before you’re late.” He said with an air of finality that Minho recognized instantly as the tone he always used when he was done dealing with whatever had upset him. Minho let out a deep breath that he didn’t even realize he was holding and watched as more clouds appeared in the sky wondering what exactly he had just gotten himself into before he turned and followed after Sam and the rest of his new family.


	7. Howl Of the White Wolf Chapter 7

Howl Of The White Wolf Chapter 7  
A/N:Hey white wolfie lovers!!! It’s that time again. It’s time for yet another new chapter!!! Woooo!!! I’m excited. Are you excited? Yeah? Good. Seems like both Min and Sammy have some problems with River that are gonna have to be solved ASAP. But don’t count Min out quite yet. He’s got some tricks up his sleeve as he usually does. Be prepared because things are about to go to the wolves! Theme song for this chapter is Asking For It by Shinedown. -MoonlitShadow

It was an awkward ride up to the Reservation’s High School as Minho and Sam took one car with the boys and River and Emily opted to take a second car so they could no doubt air their grievances about the boys without interruption from the male wolves. Minho sank down in his seat and had his feet splayed across the dashboard of Sam’s car as they pulled into the school’s parking lot. Sam pulled into one of the many parking spots and gestured to the large brick building in front of them. “Well, here we are. Time for yet another go at senior year.” He said with a smirk knowing that it would piss Minho off. Minho glared at the wolf before rolling his eyes and throwing his backpack over his shoulder before jumping out of the car altogether. “Have a good day, honey!!!” Embry called out to Minho’s retreating figure only to get a one fingered response in return making all the boys plus Sam burst out laughing. “Fucking asshats…” Minho grumbled as he made his way up into the school and through the crowded hallway. He had no idea what he was supposed to do now except find his mate who seemed to have disappeared just like the rest of the pack. Little did he know, River and Jacob were only a few steps behind him watching the white wolf’s every move with keen eyes. River’s eyes were narrowed and fixed solely on her mate’s back as he swaggered through the school halls acting like he already owned the place. “He’s definitely cocky, isn’t he?” Jacob remarked as she turned and shot him a look. “What? You can’t say that you don’t agree. You know I’m telling it like it is.” He said as he held up his hands in a mock surrender making the girl roll her eyes at her best friend’s stupid antics. “Whatever Jake.” She grumbled as they stopped outside their lockers and proceeded to empty the contents of their backpacks into the metal containers. Jacob knew she was upset about the apparent fight her and Minho had earlier and was determined to do whatever it took to make it better for her. Glancing over at where she was shoving yet another textbook into the small space of her locker, he grinned when he saw what she had yet to pull out of her bag. Taking the opportune moment to strike, he pulled the small leather bound book out of her bag and into his waiting palms, laughing as she gave a shriek of indignation and started to pound on his shoulder for him to give it back. “Let’s see….What new things have you put in your diary lately, hmm Riv? I bet I can find tons about your new wolf eye candy Minho.” Jacob laughed as he began to play keep away with River about one of her most prized possessions. “Jacob Black, you give that back right now!! Ugh I can’t fucking believe you! You’re just as bad as the others.” River screeched catching the attention of several random onlookers who passed them in the hall. Jacob continued to laugh and swing his arms over his head knowing she would never be tall enough to reach it. It was only a few minutes before the first bell would ring and Jacob knew he could only keep River’s diary away from her for so long before they needed to high tail it to their homerooms. Jacob knew it was an ass move, but he was feeling particularly cheeky after seeing the girl of his dreams who he had hoped he would imprint on being imprinted on an older, much more better looking wolf who just happened to be his Alpha’s best friend and yet another Alpha. Jacob reached his arm back and chucked River’s journal as far down the hall as he could manage watching as her eyes followed where it landed several feet away from them amongst a crowd of students standing outside one of the Biology homerooms. River looked like she was about to explode as she slowly turned to him and narrowed her eyes in a dangerous manner that could only come from a Uley. “Jacob fucking Black! How dare you! What the hell is your problem?! First Minho and now you?! What the fuck?!” She cried out and it began to make him feel slightly bad for messing with her so bad that it made her that mad. He was about to apologize and offer to go get it for her but was cut off by the sound of her locker slamming shut and watched as she quickly turned and made her way through the crowd, searching for her lost diary. He let out a sigh of relief when she found it, right where he suspected it had landed. After a few seconds of awkward conversations to the students that it had landed around, she seemed to get it back into her possession fairly easily. But oh, was she mad. He cringed when she shot him a harsh glare through the remainder of the students that were still left outside in the hall before she turned and huffed down the hall to her own homeroom without glancing back at the wolf that now felt more than terrible at creating more drama for his best friend. Jacob didn’t realized Quil had been standing behind him for most of what had happened but the hard knock that his shoulder received definitely alerted him to his pack mate’s presence. “Damnit Jake, do you always have to be such an ass to her? I mean it’s not like she’s our fucking Alpha’s younger sister or anything. And it’s not like she’s already fucking claimed and imprinted on by yet another Alpha who seems to be even more badass than ours.” He quipped as he made his way to stand next to where Jacob was watching the last of River’s retreating figure as she entered her classroom. 

Jacob shrugged and had the decency to look slightly ashamed at what he had done making Quil scowl and then roll his eyes before the first warning bell rang signaling that they had only two more minutes to make it to their homerooms. “Shit. Now you’re gonna make us all late.” Quil grumbled as he took Jacob by the arm and roughly dragged him down the hall and into the classroom where they just happened to be in the same homeroom as one another. Jacob huffed out a breath in annoyance and slumped back into his seat and threw his backpack to the side of his desk just as the last warning bell rang signaling the start of classes for the day. The overhead announcements came on and Jacob felt his eyes growing heavy with part exhaustion and part boredom at the bland voice that announced all kinds of insignificant things that had to do with this hell hole that they called school. But there was one that Quil seemed to take special notice of and made sure to give his ankle a swift kick alerting him to pay attention. “Ow…What the fuck?” He growled as he rubbed his ankle but Quil held a finger to his lips and pointed to the speaker on the ceiling of their classroom. “And last but certainly not least, the Student Class Association is happy to announce for the first time the start of preparations for the this year’s Sadie Hawkin’s Dance! Yup, that’s right folks! Instead of the fellas asking the chicks, it’s the total opposite! And if you still don’t get how it works, let me break it down for ya. Girls, you ask guys to the dance. Guys, just hope and pray you’re chosen or suffer the consequences of going dateless. The Association is holding a meeting in the gym after school today and needs representatives from each class year to act as their classes opinion in planning the dance. If you think you have what it takes, teachers are handing out action sheets right now! That’s right! It’s time to decide whether or not you have what it takes! If you feel you’re up for the challenge, fill out one of the sheets and the Association will look over them and by lunch, it will be decided who’s in, and who’s out. Good luck to all of you! This is your announcement coordinator, signing off and saying sayonara!” Jacob seemed confused and looked over at Quil whose eyes were locked on where their teacher Mrs. Janson was now passing out the action sheet papers to anyone who asked for one. Quil gestured to the sheets and gave Jacob a knowing look. “Come on man. This is your chance.” Jacob gave his friend a blank look meaning he still didn’t get his point. “Chance for what?” He asked clearly bored with this line of conversation. “Dude! This is your chance to prove to River that your worthy of her attention! You know how much she loves school dances! She and Emily always go crazy for that kind of thing! You’ve gotta sign up for the Dance Committee. It’s gonna be the perfect way to get her to notice you as more than a friend, dude.” Quil explained as Jacob’s eyes finally lit up in realization. Quickly, he turned to the front of the class where the teacher was just about to put away the extra sheets. Jacob jumped to his feet and raised his hand making the entire class plus their very confused teacher look at him like he was crazy. Quil rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands not wanting to see any more of his best friend making an idiot out of himself. “Yes, Mr. Black? Is there something I can help you with? And no you may not be excused for the bathroom yet. It’s only been five minutes into class.” His teacher said tiredly as she looked at him with look of pure annoyance. Jacob felt his cheeks begin to blush with embarrassment but he swallowed hard and stood a little straighter in light of the situation that he found himself in. “I would like to fill out one of the sheets, please.” He said quietly making everyone in class stop talking and look up at him in surprise. His teacher eyed him suspiciously but finally pursed her lips and nodded before making her way to the back of the room where she carefully handed him one of the sheets. “You’ve got two minutes to fill this out. Then I expect your full attention on my lesson for today, Mr. Black.” She said in a stern tone. Jacob nodded excitedly and the entire class practically held their breath as the son of the chief and one of the most well-known trouble makers in the entire school carefully filled out an action sheet requesting a place on the Dance Committee. And in as little as a minute, he was finished and raised out of his seat to hand the sheet over to his teacher who looked slightly impressed that it was actually filled out and not colored on like some coloring book. “Interesting, Mr. Black. Who would’ve thought that there was more to you than just your careless ways in academics?” She murmured making the class snicker and Quil give Jacob a sympathetic look as the boy took his seat. Class began right after that but Jacob couldn’t help but feel embarrassed and stupid for making a move about the girl of his dreams while his class already thought he was the biggest loser in the entire school. Quil placed a gentle hand on his friend’s arm and gave it a small pat of comfort. “Don’t listen to them, Jake. You’re doing just fine. You’re cooler than all those motherfuckers.” He whispered making Jacob finally smile as their teacher kept her eyes on them, glaring in between the two knowing that eventually they would fuck up in one way or another. But both boys held on tightly to their pack bond and used to it carry them through the day even if no one else supported them. They would always have their pack, and they would support each other no matter what. Even if Jacob was trying to do the impossible. Because as everyone knew for a fact, Jacob Black, son of Chief Billy Black, didn’t dance. Ever.


End file.
